There are many disparate methods of accessing a media item such as a TV show or a movie. Some methods include the following: watching a stream directly from a website such a Hulu.com or Youtube; watching a video from a handheld device such as an iPhone® or Windows Media® enabled phone; watching from a device connected to a traditional television in a home such as a computer connected directly to a TV or a device created specifically for delivering video to the TV such as those manufactured by D-Link® or Netgear®; or watching a media item though a service that is delivered to a television directly or through the use of a set top box device. These methods can be accessed via an Internet Protocol (IP), a traditional Over The Air (OTA) or wireless solution, including terrestrial broadcast solutions and solutions known as Wimax or WiFi, Satellite Broadcast (SB), or another wired type solution such as cable television.